


I Love you (When You're Singing That Song)

by sdottkrames



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Birthday Fluff, Carter and Sadie are also in it for a hot second, F/M, I literally just wanted to write a fluffy birthday fic for my sea baby, Nightmares, Percy/Annabeth proposal, very very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdottkrames/pseuds/sdottkrames
Summary: Happy Birthday Percy
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 23





	I Love you (When You're Singing That Song)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a fic from the Mentalist fandom that did a bunch of vignettes from lyrics from different songs, and I fell in love. I've been wanting to post a Percy Jackson fic for a while, anyway, so I decided to write one and follow that format. The song is Riptide by Vance Joy cause it's been in my head for months, and I'm basic, lol. I hope you enjoy!

**_I was scared of dentists and the dark_ **

Annabeth wakes up to a hand shoved into her back. The brief pain she feels from the harsh contact is quickly overtaken as she hears Percy's whimper.

“Annabeth.” His voice is scratchy and raw as he continues to move about the bed. Annabeth rolls over quickly so she is facing him, and quickly catches another flailing hand in her own. She lets out a sad sigh. They’d been together long enough for her to know exactly what dream is causing all this; the dreams never really change, after all. 

“Percy, wake up.” 

He stills at her voice, and she sits up, running her hand over his knuckles, then through his hair, down his arms. Anything to help wake him up and bring him out of the nightmare. She talks softly to him as she does, and soon his eyes open. 

“Hey,” she whispers, and her heart breaks at the sadness in his beautiful seagreen eyes. She’s so tired of seeing it (in his eyes and in her own) but knows it’s part of the life they’ve been handed. She gently hugs him to her when he sits up and continues her caressing as he cries softly into her shoulder.

“Tartarus,” he whispers. But Annabeth already knows. She shushes him, softly.

“I know. I’m here, I’m okay, you’re okay. I’m not going anywhere, promise.”

Percy sniffles, but she feels his body relax a little against hers. Eventually, they lay back down, holding one another, and together they face the dark.

**_I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations_ **

Percy’s heart beats in his chest so hard he’s sure Annabeth can hear it. All through dinner, he was almost positive she would pin him with her beautiful grey eyes and demand he tell her what was wrong.

Luckily, she didn’t. He wouldn’t have been able to keep the secret if she had. 

If it’s not his heartbeat, he’s sure that his sweaty palms will give him away. As they exit the restaurant and head towards the car, Annabeth reaches for his hand and he barely conceals a flinch as he tries to surreptitiously wipe them on his pants before linking their fingers together.

Or maybe the way he keeps clearing his throat as they drive towards their favorite spot on the beach. It’s a nervous tick he knows Annabeth has picked up on. But she still says nothing.

She’s talking now as they walk down the beach, the sand cool in the warm summer night air, but Percy can barely hear over the rushing in his ears. They get to their favorite spot, a huge driftwood branch by the pier, but this time it is decorated with soft fairy lights and rose petals. Soft music comes from an unseen stereo.

Annabeth looks at Percy and he knows she knows exactly what’s about to happen, and knows exactly what she is going to say. Percy pulls her into his arms. They sway gently to the music, just holding each other in a quiet moment that’s entirely their own.

“Yes,” Annabeth says after a minute, breaking the silence.

Percy groans. “You didn’t even let me ask the question!”

“I was worried you weren’t going to with how nervous you were,” she teases.

“Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?” He asks softly, his breath brushes at her ear, making her shiver a little. 

“Yes,” she whispers. Percy holds her tighter. 

**_Oh, all my friends are turning green_ **

  
  


Percy dances with Annabeth under the beautiful canopy of lights. Her white dress swishes as they sway in time to their favorite song. 

Lights flash as wedding goers snap pictures of their first dance, but they hardly notice.

Percy smiles serenely at his wife, relishing the fact that he can call her that now, and she grins back at him.

“You know, I am the luckiest man in the world.”

“Cheese ball,” Annabeth teases, and Percy kisses the corner of her smile. (The guests cheer their approval).

“I am, though. Everyone else here is jealous that I have the prettiest wife.”

Annabeth enjoys the sound of that as much as Percy does. They keep dancing, lost in one another’s eyes.

**_You’re the magician’s assistant in their dreams_ **

When Percy and Annabeth had met the Kane siblings, and then of course Magnus, it opened up endless possibilities. Magicians? Other gods? It was crazy enough knowing about _one_ pantheon.

He never expected to see the Kanes again, though they’d kept in light contact over the years and exchanged addresses. But then one day, Sadie and Carter showed up at Percy and Annabeth’s door. Carter was weak and bleeding, supported from falling by his little sister.

“Carter!” Annabeth exclaimed, and ushered the two inside.

Percy quickly grabbed his first aid kit and they worked together to patch Carter up. He stayed quiet through the ordeal, only whimpering slightly when they cleaned the wound.

“Sorry. We didn’t have it in us to make it back to the Brooklyn House,” Sadie said once Carter was cared for and sleeping on the couch. They were eating the pizza Percy had quickly ordered. “We were taking care of a magical emergency close by-“

“Yeah, the “building fire” on Broadway?” Percy asked. “I _knew_ there was something off about that!”

“Yeah. Long story about an ancient stone blah blah blah. We took care of it, but Carter here had to play hero and got himself in a bit of a pickle. I remembered you lived close by.”

“I’m glad you did,” Annabeth said. “I’m glad we could help.”

Sadie sighed a full body sigh, her body slumping slightly. “Me too.”

**_Oh, and they come unstuck_ **

“Percy!” Annabeth giggled, trying to untangle herself from her husband, who had evidently decided that he needed cuddles, despite the fact that she was reading. He had sprawled his body between her legs, his face burrowing in her neck, his arms around her waist.

“‘M an octopus,” he mumbled.

Annabeth sighed, and lowered her book to rest on his back and kept reading. “Okay, octopus. Well, I’m going to keep reading.”

“Okay. You’re _stuck_ with me though,” Percy said, grinning. Annabeth groaned at the pun, but secretly thought she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**_Lady, running down to the riptide_ **

**_Running away to the dark side_ **

**_I wanna be your left hand man_ **

Annabeth didn’t think. She grabbed the first thing she could find, which was a familiar pen that she instinctively uncapped. 

Riptide sprung into existence and she screamed as she swung it at the monster that was slowly creeping towards Percy, who was lying lifeless on the street. 

The monster dissolved into dust and riptide clattered to the ground as Annabeth ran to Percy, already grabbing the ambrosia she always had in her pocket. She quickly stuck it into Percy’s mouth and watched with relief as Percy began to stir.

“You’re cute when you’re worried,” Percy quips, sitting up, and Annabeth wants to slap him but hasn’t been able to catalogue all his injuries, so she refrains.

“You’re an idiot seaweed brain!”

“But I'm _your_ idiot.”

“You got that right,” she says and helps him up. “Let’s get you home.

**_I love you_ **

**_When you’re singing that song_ **

**_But I got a lump in my throat_ **

**_‘Cause you’re gonna sing the words wrong_ **

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear seaweed brain. Happy birthday to you!”

Percy grins, but keeps his eyes closed. He feels a soft kiss on his cheek, and his smile grows even wider. When he opens them, his eyes meet storm grey ones set above a matching grin.

“Happy birthday,” Annabeth says, kneeling by his side of the bed, a plate with a blue cupcake in her hand. 

Percy scoots over a bit, folding the blankets back and patting the bed next to him. Annabeth rolls her eyes, but she places the plate down on the bedside table and indulges her husband.

“Only because it’s your birthday, and only for a minute,” she says as she snuggles into Percy’s arms, their noses touching. Percy takes advantage of the situation by kissing her nose, then her lips, then all over her face.

It’s a lot longer than a minute before they leave the bed, and it’s pretty much the best birthday Percy’s ever had.


End file.
